Lasting Memories
by Lumia.12
Summary: Shintaro remembers everything, even though it's a different timeline. He's back to the 15th august of two years ago. Will Ayano still die, jumping from the rooftop, or... (I'm not good at making summaries.. rated T for later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone~ This is my first fanfic , I wonder if it's good… I'm really not confident.. Well, I hope you enjoyed this. I think I'll continue this. This chapter is basically Lost Time Memory, so it might be boring… well, the real story will start next chapter, stay tuned!

DISCLAIMER

Kagerou Project is not mine, but it's Jin(Shizen no Teki P)'s. The only thing I own is this fanfic only.

* * *

I'm in a classroom.  
Ah… This is my classroom two years ago.

_Why am I here anyway? I should have been with Kido and the others in the amusement park. I don't know what happened. I don't remember. **I can't remember.**_

How nostalgic. I walked to my seat in the back row.

"It's been a while, isn't it?"

As I emerge myself into the memories I had in the past, a voice called out to me. A very nostalgic voice.

"Shintaro!"

A girl with a red scarf on her neck waved at me.

_It's her. **It's her. **I have to tell her. **I have to tell her.**_

"Shintaro? Are you alright?"

It's Ayano in front of my eyes. It's the same her. The only thing different is her eyes. Her eyes became sickening red.

_I have to tell her **now**, or never._

"A-ayano, I'm so—"

"I'm sorry, Shintaro."

_Eh? Why is she apologizes to me? Why…._

"I'm sorry that I died." She said, with a smile.

"…..  
I'm sorry too, for ignoring you that day."

_I-I finally said it.. Those words finally came out of my mouth.._

"Ehehe, we're saying sorry to each other, it's weird."

"Yeah, it's weird."

She spun around, and said.

"Ehehe, Shintaro is really weird."

_I became somewhat irritated. Is she an idiot?_

"I can say the same to you too, you know."

She giggled after hearing my reply. How could she always smiles like that, I would never know.

She stopped giggling. Her face became somewhat serious, though she's still smiling.

"Ne, shintaro.."

"hm?

"Shall we say goodbye?"

"…."

_No. I don't want to say goodbye. But…_  
_I had no choice, had I?_

"Before that… Let me tell you something first."

I walked closer to her and smiled.

"Even now, after many years have passed, I… still loved you, Ayano."

"…!"

She's surprised. Her face is as red as her eyes. It's not long before she came back to her usual expression.

"Thank you, Shintaro!"

"Y-you're welcome.."

She smiled so bright, it makes me embarrassed.

"Well."

She walked closer to me.

"Shintaro."

She called my name, and then warped me with her red scarf. She tiptoed and whispered to my ear.

"Goodbye."

She disappeared along with a sudden breeze from outside the classroom.

My eyes suddenly feels hot.

"See you later, Ayano."

….

I see myself in the reflection of the window. Something's different.

My eyes is not the usual black, but a **sickening red of blood.**"

….Everything around me became pitch black.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

…

_My head is spinning. I feel like I just got up from a really, really bad dream._

"huf… w-what time is it.."

It's summer vacation, so I'll just sleep again if it's still early. I'm still a first year, so I don't have any summer courses. Someone who have summer courses in their first year would be someone who's really stupid. It's not like I will have any summer courses the next, next year either.

I looked at the clock beside me. It says….

**AUGUST 15****th**** 12:32**

…..

…..

…..

A sudden burst of memories came into my head.

_My head hurts a lot.._

Someone's knocking the door.

"Onii-chan, you're disturbing people, you know!"

"URGH!"

"O-onii-chan?"

_N-NO! T-the madman, the gang, blood, gun… W-what's happening to my head?! Is this a dream?!_

My sister opened the door.

"Onii-chan! Are you alright?! W-why are you crying..? Nee, Onii-chan? Onii-chan!"

… I can't hear Momo's voice anymore.

**I remembered everything.**

* * *

Well, this is it.. It sucks isn't it? Well, I hope you review this, I don't mind if you're flaming me, as long as you're honest :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone~ It's me again! I'm sorry if it's OOC, or maybe really short.. I'm sorry if this fic wasted your time..

DISCLAIMER

Kagerou Project is not mine, it's Jin(Shizen no Teki P)'s. The only thing I own is this fanfic.

* * *

_It's August 15__th__. I'm here again, in this rooftop. I'm going to complete my mission. It's a really important mission, concerning everyone's happiness. I want everyone to be happy. _

_This mission have failed before, but I will not give up. I know I'm idiot, I don't care. _

_I will jump again, enter that world again, meet azami-san again, have that red eyes again, and save everyone. I have to do this. Even if it will be all the same again. I just hope my hero will save everyone, if I fail. Even though this mission will make my little siblings sad, even though it will make my friends sad, Even though it will make my family sad…. I will still do it._

**This time, I'll succeed.**

I walked closer, closer to the fence. My feet trembles a bit. I don't care, I have to do this.

….

Someone opened the rooftop door. Summer courses are already over sometimes ago, so students going to this rooftop would be almost impossible. The teachers are already home by now.

_I think I know who is there. He must have remembers. It must be __**him**__. I know he's there to stop me. I will not let him do that._

I turned around to him and smiles.

"Shintaro? What are you doing here, at this time? It's pretty impossible of you to take summer courses."

His face looks really determined. I guess he really wants to stop me.

"You must have know why I'm here. Why are you still doing this, even though you know it's futile? Are you really an idiot?"

_Is it really futile, though._

"Ehehe, it's not really futile, you know! In fact, I have made shintaro remembers this time. I will do this. You can't stop me."

Shintaro just shrugged and sighed, seeing me like this. It can't be helped, I'm an idiot.

"You really are an idiot, aren't you?"

"Yep, I'm an idiot! I will try harder this time, since I actually remembers everything in this timeline."

He sighed again.

"You know you need two person for this mission. Why do you always do this alone?"

"That's… because… I don't want to involve anyone. Because this mission… will make them unhappy. It's sad when someone dies.."

_Yes, if I ask someone, that someone will die with me. When someone dies, not just that someone gets sad, but also the people around that someone. I don't want it ._

He walked closer to me. Then, he held my shoulder and said something unexpected.

"But, if you die… I got really sad, you know? Not just me, but everyone. Even that father of yours. So, don't die.."

Oh no, h-he started crying. I need to comfort him.  
I hugged him and patted his back.

"Shintaro, don't cry.. I know I will die in this mission, but it can't be helped, you know? If I die, and everyone gets saved, I'll surely be happy too! "

"B-but.. If you die, you'll have no future.. I-I don't want that…"

"Shintaro, I don't really care of my future, if everyone can be saved. I'm a selfless person. I'll do anything to make everyone happy. So, don't cry, ok?"

He hugged me tighter. I could still hear him sobbing.  
_Ehehe, Shintaro is actually weak, though that doesn't change the fact that I love him._

"Ayano.."

"Hm?"

"What if…. I come with you?"

_I can't let him do this. I can't. I just can't, but.._

"If I come, the success rate will increase, no? Can I, ayano?"

"No, you can't. What if you don't come back? What if..-"

"I.. want to do this too. I don't want to see my friends killed anymore."

He pushed me from the hug. He already stopped crying. His face looks very determined. He unexpectedly smiles.

"Ayano, I'm Mekakushi Dan member no. 7, you know? I have all the right to do this mission."

"…"

"I understand. Let's go, Shintaro. I'll try my best to get you out of that world."

_Shintaro is with me. Why do I feel really optimistic this time? It's like I'll really finish this mission. Although It could be the same all over again._

He held my hand. His hand is trembling. But it's still warm. He walked ahead, and I follow him. We walked closer, closer to **death**.

Death is finally right in front of us. One step and we'll fall.

"U-uwaah.. this reminds me of roller coaster, it's scary…"

"You're scared of roller coaster, shintaro? Shintaro is unexpectedly cute~"

"_U-urusai! _Roller coaster is an inhuman technology. It's a death coffin. I hate it."

"You're blushing, shintaro! Ahahaha~"

"S-Shut up!"

"Well, next time, if we can, let's go to the amusement park together! With everyone in the mekakushi dan, too! Then we'll ride the roller coaster together. You can't refuse~"

"**if we can**, though. I don't want to ride roller coaster again.."

I look at him, and smiles brightly. Signal that it's almost time. It's almost evening, we can't slow down.

"Let's go, shintaro. We'll do this mission."

"Let's go."

We walked to our death. We fell. Our hands is still intact together. Just a few moments until we touched the ground.

…

A crashing voice can be heard. It's the sound of our bodies crashing to the ground. It really hurts. Of all the things I remembered, pain of death is the only I can't remember.

In my fading consciousness, I saw a huge mouth-like thing eating our bodies.

Everything became pitch black.

* * *

"Argh!"

Ugh.. Where am I? What time is it? It's so dark.. My watch says that it's August 16th, 00:32. It's midnight.

I can see a huge building beside me. A familiar building.

_Huh? Isn't this my school?_ _Why am I here… In this kind of time..  
I'll try to remember. Hm..  
Rooftop.. mission.. falling, and…  
shintaro? W-where is shintaro? No… don't tell me.._

_**He died?**_

_No, I mean, he got into that world? Not me? I can't remember anything… The last thing I remembered is that huge mouth-like thing._

_Why is he… _

My eyes suddenly feels really hot.

I walked to a pond behind the school. Beside the moon reflection is…

**A sickening red eyes. The color of hero is in my eyes.**

* * *

So, Ayano survives, but Shintarou isn't! What will happen next time? Will Ayano tries to complete her mission or became a NEET like shintaro was? Even i don't know what will happen.. ._.

well, goodbye shintaro. I hope you're fine in the daze.

I hope you leave a review here~ I'll be really happy~! w  
I don't care if you're flaming me or whatever, as long as you're honest :D

I honestly love honest people :D


	3. Chapter 3

Hello~ It's me again, with a new chapter~ It's still in ayano's pov(well, this fic will be mostly in ayano's pov), and it's really short.. uuu... I don't know how to write long(more than 1k words) fics.. T_T Anyway, here it is~!

* * *

DISCLAIMER

Kagerou Project is Jin(Shizen no Teki P)'s. The only thing i own is this fanfic only.

* * *

"I'm home!" I said as I open the door of my red bricked house.

"Ah, Onee-chan? Welcome home!"

_Eh? It's already 3 in the morning. No one should be awake at this time._

I saw a boy with cat-like eyes running to me. _Oh, so it's Shuuya-kun. _

"Shuuya-kun! Why are you still awake at this time?"

He suddenly look dumbfounded. _His stare is going to… my face?! Don't tell me that my eyes are red again!_

He suddenly smiles really bright.

"I'm waiting for you ofcourse, Onee-chan! It's so rare for onee-chan to come home late. So, I thought you're- no, I mean, you've make everyone worry! I.. don't want to lose anyone again.."

He's still smiling, even now. _He must have used his powers. _

I hugged him close. I patted his back caringly, like how mother used to do.

"Shuuya, I'm sorry that I have made you worry. I'm.. not going anywhere, so you don't have to worry…"

"Ah, onee-chan, you don't have to be sorry, you know? Because I'll surely forgive you!."

He sounded energetic In his words. _Is he still using his powers?_

"Shuuya.."

"Hm, what is it, onee-chan?"

"You don't have to use that mask when you're with me, shuuya.."

"No…"

He pulled me out from the hug. His smile isn't brighter than before, but it looked honest.

"I'm happy to hear it, onee-chan! That you're not going anywhere…"

"Good boy, Shuuya! Now, go to sleep! Your siblings are all asleep, right?" I said energetically while patting his head few times.

"Okay! Before that, onee-chan.. _your_ eyes is…"

"…."

"um, nothing! Maybe it's just an illusion because I'm too sleepy. Good night, onee-chan~"

"Good night! Have a nice dream, Shuuya!"

….

_Now that Shuuya has slept, I'm alone again. I wonder if he really did see my red eyes. I hope not. I need a right time to tell them about this._

I walked to the living room. I noticed a note stacked to the desk. As usual, It's from father.

**I won't be coming home for a while. Just use my money for food.**

** 15/08**

..Father hasn't really coming home lately. It must be that experiment he's working on. I don't know how to stop him anymore….

My eyes felt burning again.

_I… should.. rest now.. It's not August 15__th__ anymore, so I can't do anything now. I just need.. to figure out.. what these…. eyes do..._

I walked to my room. I'm too tired to walk straight. I slept beside Kido who already sleep soundly.

* * *

Two days later,

I found out that shintaro had gone missing. I felt guilty, for coming to this world again. I don't even remember what happens there. There's no trace of him left.  
His sister said that the last time she saw him, he was crying. He complained that his head hurts, or something like that. The most possible thing is, they say, that he committed suicide somewhere. I don't intend to tell them anything, since it could get more complicated. I know that he isn't dead. He must be there, in that world.  
I was drowning in thoughts as I watched the moon.

The moon suddenly flickers from black to red, as my eyes felt burning again. Not just the moon, the sky also changes it's color to a deep red.

_Why am I.. seeing this world again..?_

"AAAAAAAAH!"

A scream broke my thoughts. That voice.. Kousuke-kun? I rushed myself to the boys room.

I saw Kousuke-kun, in his bed, crying. _Is it a dream? A bad dream?_

"It's alright, It's alright~" I said as I patted his head while embracing him.

"A…Ah…O-onee-chan…"

"It's alright.. Don't worry, onee-chan is here.."

"A-ah.. Un.." He nodded, and then calmed down.

"Now then….  
What's wrong, Kousuke? Is it a bad dream?"

"Ah.. I-It's…." He stuttered as his face became scared.

"Don't worry, Onee-chan will not be mad!" I smiled brightly, then pat his head again.

"Um… It's about that girl that I meet lately, Mary is her name… When I visited her today, she's still sleeping, so I came back again, but.. my power was suddenly activated, and I saw it again… her nightmare.."

Ah, lately he did say that he got lost in the forest, then he met a medusa girl. _So her name is Mary~_

"hm~ What kind of nightmare is it..?"

"Ah, It's.. complicated..  
I'm fine now, onee-chan! I'll go to sleep now!"

"Un, Un! Boys don't cry!"

"Ah, and… Tateyama-san still hasn't been home?"

"No.. but I'm sure he'll come back! Well, good night, kousuke!"

"Good night, onee-chan.."

I should sleep too now. Even now, I still haven't know what my eye's power do. Though lately, I see shintaro in my dreams. _Maybe it's related to what my power do?_

_Well.._

_I'll do my best here, so…  
__**I hope you're alright there. I will save you for sure.**_

* * *

Ah, it's really short, isn't it? I'm sorry if it's too bad... qwq  
I'm sorry that i can't write long fics.. uwu  
Should i keep this writing style...? QwQ  
i'm really not confident...

well, i think next chapter would be on shintaro's side, so~ It will be on the never ending world, i think..?  
and, about ayano's power... have you guys guesed what is it?

And please leave a review, if you don't mind~


End file.
